Héritage Ancestral
by Miggyrow
Summary: Il y a ceux qui sont nés ss une étoile brillante et ceux qui sont nés ss le ciel noire du Mordor. Certains sont nés avec la caresse du soleil pour leur tenir chaud. D'autre se sont contenté de la haine pour les guider dans les ténèbres. " A lire e


**Disclaimer **: Bien sûr, vous vous en doutez je ne suis pas la fille caché de Tolkien. Donc non, je ne possède aucun de ces fabuleux personnages... So don't sue me !!!

**Genre** : Action/Romance/Aventure/Fantasy

**Pairing** : Pas encore définitif... Mais j'y travaille. En tout cas pensez Eowyn, pensez Eomer pensez Legolas...

**Rating** : J'ai mis le rating le plus élevé car je ne sais jamais jusqu'où mes délires vont m'amener. Alors, soyez prévenus...

**Résumé **: Bref non... Parce qu'il ne me sieds point ! lol Non, je suis trop bavarde pour pourvoir résumer quoi que ce soit.

**Note de l'auteur** : C'est mon premier essai fanfiction. Ce n'est sans doute pas parfait. Cela fait plusieurs mois que je bosse sur cette fic (presque un an à vrai dire) je viens tout juste de gagner le courage de la publier. J'ai essayé de me documenter un maximum pour écrire cette fic, mais j'avoue je ne suis pas une experte. Je n'ai pas lu l'œuvre complète de Tolkien seulement Le seigneur des anneaux et Bilbon le Hobbit, il se peut qu'il y ai des erreurs. Oui, je signale aussi que j'ai fait quelques modifications volontaires sur le scénario initial de la guerre de l'anneau. Mais j'essaierai de coller au max à la version de Tolkien. Je me suis aussi inspiré des films alors si il y a des incohérences, plaignez vous à Peter Jackson.

**

* * *

**

**Héritage ancestral**

1. B'arûum, commandant des armées de Sauron

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, lorsque le groupe arriva à une clairière après des heures de marche. Leurs pas auparavant rapide et leste se fit de plus en plus lourd lorsqu''il atteignirent les frontières du Rohan. De nombreux soldats commençaient à se laisser distancer tandis que le gros du peloton marchait à la cadence des deux énormes Oliphants.

"On ne peut plus avancer !"S'écria un des hommes masqués.

Son armure dorée, forgée dans un métal grossier, ne dévoilait aucune parcelle de son corps corpulent. Il planta sa lance dans le sol, l'enfonçant d'un seul effort, jusqu'à près de la moitié. Il se baissa, un genou à terre, il plongea son bras robuste dans la terre. Ses ongles longs et durs creusèrent un trou. Il ramena son poing fermé vers son visage et renifla du bout des doigts la terre du Riddermark. Un grognement surgit de sous son casque. Il ne tarda pas à enlever son masque, dévoilant ses traits de barbare à ceux qui se trouvait là. Son front dégoulinait de sueur. Ses longs cheveux noirs, sales et emmêlés étaient retenu grossièrement derrière sa nuque. Les poils de sa barbe étaient cendrés. Son visage rond était marqué par les nombreux plis des années passées. Des scarifications marquaient son visage, halé par le soleil. Sa peau était plus sombre que celle d'un cavalier de la Marche mais pas non plus aussi sombre et enlaidie que celle d'un orque. Le soldat cracha par terre.

Un autre s'arrêta à son tour, suivant son exemple. Il s'appuya, haletant, contre un tronc d'arbre. Le barrissement des oliphants prévint leur reste du groupe de leur décision.

"- On ne peut pas s'arrêter. Tant que nous ne serons pas en Gondor, il faudra avancer.

- Qui es tu pour me donner des ordres, fils de charretier ?

- Qui es tu pour prétendre désobéir aux ordres ?

- Tu paieras cher !"

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent longtemps. Ils se mesuraient l'un et l'autre. Un attroupement se forma derrière eux. Un des rebelles jeta sa lance sur le sol sablonneux.

"- Je n'ai pas à t'obéir. Je n'obéis à personne.

- Nous obéissons à Sauron. Nous devons continuer. Tel est sa volonté.

- Et je dit que ça ne me plait pas!

- Et je dit que tes désirs importent peu !"

Le deuxième guerrier dégaina son sabre. Et il s'élança à l'attaque de son adversaire. Deux camps s'était formés dans le méli-mélo des grognement des hommes du sud : Ceux qui voulais rester et ceux qui voulais marcher encore.

"Nous n'avons pas à t'obéir !"

Un guerrier observait la bagarre du haut de la tour d'un des immenses oliphants. Il était élancé et menu. Il siffla avant de prendre une corde attachée à l'animal pour descendre aussi agilement qu'un gobelin. Il sauta lestement au sol et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, il se retrouva au cœur du conflit. Le sang avait déjà coulé. Le défenseur des intérêts de Sauron gisait déjà sur le sol décapité. Et les autres... Les autres s'attelait à faire plus de victimes.

Il posa ses mains sur deux épaules. Il prit à appui sur eux pour un saut périlleux en avant, Il se battait comme une armée. Féroce, sans aucune retenu, il écrasait tous ses opposants. Certains avaient de la chance quand il les assommait, d'autre était moins chanceux et rejoignirent vite le cadavre du premier lieutenant. D'une douzaine, il n'en resta bientôt plus qu'un. Celui qui avait arrêté les troupes.

Il l'empoigna par le col, le menaçant avec un sabre.

"- Qui es tu pour donner des ordres, homme du sud ? Qui es tu pour commander mon armée ?

- Ton armée ? Cette bande d'éclopées, indigents moins que rien ? Ricana l'homme qui essayait de se relever. Réveille toi petit chef ! Tu n'as pas d'armée !"

Il était bien plus grand que le petit guerrier, plus massif aussi. Mais pour des raisons obscures, il ne parvint pas à se dégager de la poigne de fer du petit Homme.

"- Jusqu'a ce que Sauron en prenne le commandement, c'est moi qui donne les ordres. Et toi mécréant, toi pourriture de gobelin. Tu exécutes.

- Pourquoi serait-tu aux commandes B'arûum ?

- Ca tu ne le sauras jamais !"

Il planta l'épée dans son cœur. Sa mort fut rapide. Après le soubresaut du choc, il avait déjà cessé de respirer et B'arûum le laissa tomber sur le sol. Les autres hommes rugirent derrière lui. Et il les fit face. Il approcha le cimeterre de son visage, il leva son casque avant de lécher la lame ensanglantée avec un air de grande satisfaction.

"- Il y a-t-il d'autres volontaires pour me prendre le commandement ?"

Des trois cent quatre vingt quatorze hommes que la compagnie comportait, aucun ne s'avança.

" - Lâche ! Je le savais, bande de scélérat ! J'aurais combattu chacun de vous s'il le fallait un à un ou tous ensemble ! Et je vous aurai saigné tous ! Reprenons le voyage nous avons assez perdu de temps ! Et si j'entends un seul de vous se plaindre, je m'occuperais de lui. Personnellement. "

Sans plus attendre les hommes ramassèrent leurs armes et reprirent la route.

* * *

Med'hora B'arûum s'arrêta à proximité de l'étang. La pause qu'ils désiraient tant leur avait été accordée. _Elle_ leur avait accordé. Furtive tel un prédateur, elle se tenait à l'affût du moindre bruit. Depuis l'embuscade quelques semaines auparavant, elle devait rester très prudente. C'était devenu plus difficile de contenir les hommes. C'était plus difficile de les mener. 

Les soldats du Gondor leur étaient tombé dessus en traître. Ils étaient proches de leur destination, arrivé aux frontières du Gondor lorsque les Rangers traîtres et sournois leur avait tendu un piège. Les chiens avaient causé beaucoup de dommage. Ils avaient perdus des oliphants et surtout de l'effectif. Même le chef était mort. Et Med'hora avait reprit le commandement. Elle était haut placée dans la hiérarchie. Plus important elle détestait recevoir des ordres. Alors quelle position plus confortable que d'en donner ? Pas si confortable si on prenait en compte le fait qu'elle devait redoubler de vigilance pour les deux cent têtes qui restaient. Mais c'était comme qui dirait le prix à payer pour une certaine tranquillité.

Med'hora B'arûum ne comptait sur personne d'autre qu'elle-même. Les hommes du Sud n'étaient pas réputés pour être des penseurs. Il était rude, sans foi, ni loi. Ils erraient, sans famille, exclus et rebut dans le monde des hommes. Des mercenaires sans terre, voilà ce qu'il était. Les pertes avaient été lourdes. Elle avait failli ne pas s'en sortir ! Maudit Rangers du Gondor ! Bientôt le pays serait à eux ! Ils regretteront !

Il ne resterait plus qu'à être là au bon moment. Et elle ferait payer chacun des maudits habitants de la cité blanche ! C'est pour ça qu'elle pressait la cadence des hommes, parce qu'elle sentait le pouvoir de Sauron s'étendre. Et il fallait qu'elle soit là.

Cela faisait 14 jours qu'ils marchaient pour regagner les poste d'avants gardes du Gondor. Pour leurrer leur défense, B'arûum avait décidé de faire un grand détour. Puis il tenterait de franchir leur frontière, plus tard. Là bas, ils rejoindraient les orcs pour mener l'ultime bataille contre la cité blanche de Minas Thirith. L'orée des bois était étrangement silencieuse pour un milieu de journée. Med'hora était toute excité à l'idée de voir enfin ce dont elle avait entendu parler depuis si longtemps. Elle en avait rêvé même. Elle rêvait beaucoup. Elle était différente des hommes du sud. Mais c'était un secret bien gardé par B'arûum...B'arûum, son autre elle... L'autre elle qui devait la protéger. Et voilà 14 jours qu'elle ne s'était pas reposée. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas baissé sa garde. Elle vérifia les alentours attentivement. A l'affût du moindre danger dans cette nature hostile. Les dunes de graviers avaient pris la place de savanes asséchées du sud, eux même remplacé par les clairières. Les montagnes au loin étaient le signe qu'il était proche de la terre de Sauron. Proche de la guerre...

Med'hora contempla son reflet dans l'étang. Le svelte B'arûum. Peu imaginait ce qui se cachait sous l'armure du commandant B'arûum. Il n'y avait pas de raison. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle se dévoile. Elle était aussi forte qu'eux, voir plus forte. Elle se retourna encore une dernière fois. Rassuré, elle leva son masque et ôta son casque pour libérer une cascade de cheveux noirs de jais. Elle se mit sourire à la caresse du soleil sur sa peau brunie. Elle s'agenouilla au bord de l'eau. Après avoir contemplé son reflet onduler doucement, elle plongea ses mains sales dans l'eau froide. Elle regarda le sang et la terre se dissoudre dans l'eau longtemps. Puis elle se rafraîchit le visage et but tout son soul. Les routes pouvaient être trompeuse. Qui sait quand ils arriveront en Gondor ? Il fallait prévoir toutes les possibilités. Peut être serait-il punit pour leur retard ? S'il n'arrivait pas à temps pour la grande bataille. _L'œil voit tout_. Med'hora résista l'envie de prendre un bain. C'était chose impossible. Elle ne se rappelait déjà plus la dernière fois qu'elle avait pu s'offrir un tel luxe. Elle repoussa encore l'idée loin, avec toute les autres idées stupides, farfelues de Med'hora pour redevenir B'arûum, fils de Ragdh'um, commandant des armées de Sauron. Elle remit son casque et repartit vers le bivouac.

* * *

Eomer s'assit sur la rampe d'Edoras. Il était de retour d'Isengard. Il avait vu tellement de choses en si peu de temps qu'il n'était plus très sûr de pouvoir tout assimilé. Sauron, le seigneur de l'ombre, rassemblait son armée derrière la barrière des grandes montagnes. Il n'y a pas si longtemps Theoden son oncle était lui-même sous l'emprise de Saroumane et Langue de Serpent. Son cousin et meilleur ami était mort. Gandalf le magicien était venue à l'aide du Rohan. Il n'était pas venu seule accompagné par un nain et un elfe et un rôdeur. Un rôdeur qui se révélait être l'héritier du trône du Gondor. Ils avaient combattu ensemble. Tous dans le même but... Lui avec des elfes et des nains. Et les semi hommes... Les hobbits haut comme trois pommes qui avait aidé les Ents à prendre la forteresse de Saroumane. Et l'enjeu était un anneau. Un si petit objet... 

Eomer n'était pas homme à se mêler des affaires des autres. Ce qui lui importait vraiment était le Rohan et sa famille. Gandalf lui avait expliqué les propriétés de l'anneau Unique mais tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser c'est à sa famille et le Rohan en danger. Il n'en avait que faire. Eomer était un homme concret. Il n'appréciait pas la magie encore moins celle de Sauron. Si cette anneau le mettait en danger lui et les siens, il ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour aider à le détruire. Et si cela impliquait donner sa vie. Il ne réfléchirait pas. Il n'avait pas peur.

Les mois passés loin d'Edoras avait été les moments les plus pénibles de sa vie. Ils avaient forgé chez lui, l'idée que rien ne comptait plus pour lui que le bonheur de son peuple, la sécurité de sa jeune sœur, et le bonheur d'accomplir la volonté de son oncle, le roi Théoden. Il se retourna pour voir Eowyn s'approcher de lui. Elle comptait le surprendre comme quand il était enfant. Mais il l'avait sentit venir. Elle regarda autour d'elle puis s'assit à ses cotés. Leurs pieds balançaient dans le vide comme autrefois. Elle prit sa main. La main qu'elle recherchait toujours quand elle avait peur, petite fille. Elle l'avait cherché lorsqu'il avait été banni du Riddermark. Elle s'était retrouvée seule. Seule face à ses peurs... Il lui avait manqué. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle lui avait déjà dit à quel point.

" Mon frère, Tu.... Je suis contente que tu sois là. Je suis ..."

Il lui sourit et pressa plus fort sur sa petite main.

" Je sais. Tu m'as manqué aussi petite sœur."

Elle baissa les yeux pour cacher ses larmes. C'était ridicule. Elle n'était pas si fragile que ça. Elle n'était pas que ça. La vérité c'était qu'elle avait peur. Elle redoutait la bataille. Elle la redoutait vraiment. Mais en même temps elle savait que rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de participer. D'ailleurs c'était comme si elle savait d'avance qu'elle ne pourra s'empêcher d'aller combattre. En fait, à dire vrai, ce qui faisait qu'elle redoutait tant cette guerre, c'était parce qu'elle savait que rien ne pourrait l'éloigner de la bataille. Elle allait décevoir son oncle mais pouvait-elle faire autrement ? Elle préférait mourir que ne pas se battre pour défendre ceux qu'elle aimait.

Eowyn rêvait d'une autre vie. Elle rêvait d'un destin coloré de Gloire. Elle ne voulait pas resté enfermé. Elle ne voulait pas rester dans une cage doré, bien à sa place derrière un rôle. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir peur. Un doigt sous son menton, Eomer força sa sœur à le regarder dans les yeux. A cet instant, c'était comme si le clair de lune se reflétait à travers elle. Et ses yeux d'un éclat presque transparent ne pouvaient dissimulé la passion qui les animait. Il esquissa un sourire, tout en se replongeant dans la contemplation du vide au dessous de lui.

Theoden ne te laissera pas faire et moi non plus. Si je me bats, je veux savoir que ma sœur, l'être qui compte le plus à mes yeux est en sécurité. Je sais que tu peux te battre. Je sais que tu es forte. Tu seras la dame du Rohan. Le peuple aura besoin de toi.

Eowyn se mit à sourire. Décidément, il la connaissait trop bien. Elle ne pouvait vraiment rien lui cacher. C'était presque injuste. Car parfois, seulement parfois, son frère représentait une énigme pour elle.

" Tu penses que nous gagnerons la guerre ? " Demanda-t-elle, la voix incertaine.

Elle voulait qu'il lui dise. Elle connaissait la réponse. Au fond de son cœur, Eowyn savait qu'elle connaissait la réponse. Mais elle préférait l'entendre de la bouche d'Eomer. Eomer ne lui avait jamais menti.

- Je n'ai jamais vu un tel rassemblement de cœurs purs. Si cela ne suffit pas à gagner la guerre. Je ne sais pas ce qui vaincra Sauron alors.

- Mais tu seras avec moi ? Tu seras là n'est ce pas ?"

La vrai question était : Reviendras-tu de cette guerre ? Eowyn éprouvait une profonde angoisse. Depuis que la mort de leurs parents, Eomer avait toujours été là pour elle. Et là, de savoir qu'elle risquait de le perdre lui et Theoden était une pensée plus qu'insupportable.

"Tu ne seras jamais seule. Je serais toujours avec toi."

Eowyn fis mine de s'en contenter. C'était un beau mensonge, pleins de bonnes intentions. Sa décision était prise. Et Eomer fit semblant de ne pas savoir ce qui lui trottait dans la tête. Frère et sœur s'installèrent dans un confortable silence tout en regardant la lune. Le regard d' Eowyn alla flâner plus loin pour se poser sur la discrète silhouette d'Aragorn. Il se trouvait avec Legolas à l'autre bout de la terrasse. Il contemplait eux aussi la lune pleine et la barrière de haute montagne grises qui les séparait du Gondor. Eomer suivit son regard.

"Je ne sais pas si il est digne de l'amour que tu lui portes. Aucun homme ne l'est, à mon avis. Mais il a bien de la chance de pouvoir être aimé de toi. Il serait stupide de ne pas s'en rendre compte."

Eowyn rougit sous le compliment, bénissant le ciel que son frère soit revenu à elle. Elle se pencha légèrement et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Satisfaite, elle se leva pour aller se coucher.

* * *

N.A : Voilà pour le premier chapitre... Vous en pensez quoi ? Allez dites-moi tout ! Dois-je arrêter le massacre ? 


End file.
